


your having my baby

by Crazy4LiamPayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4LiamPayne/pseuds/Crazy4LiamPayne
Summary: Liam and Zayn are dating in high school and Liam is pregnant with Zayn's baby  in Liam POV





	your having my baby

Liam POV

One night Zayn and I made out then I had felt sick few days later yes I know i'm a boy but I also didn't know I could have babies I never told Zayn so next day I started throwing up and decided to buy a pregnancy test then I took the test and little did I know I was pregnant while Zayn and I were still in high school.

I told my mom while I was crying "you and dad wont disown me cause i'm pregnant would you" and my mom said" no Liam we wouldn't we are so happy we get to have a grandkid and we love you so much too".

I texted Zayn saying "can we talk?" and Zayn called me I said "hi babe " he says "hi baby whats wrong" I say i'm pregnant Zayn your gonna be a daddy but I may get abortion " Zayn said "no baby don't do it I want to be a daddy" next thing I knew my parents had talked to Zayn's Parents and my mom told me they disowned him I said "can Zayn move in he can stay in my room with me if it okay " my hormones acted up and I was crying while rubbing my growing tummy my mom said "okay" and her and Zayn talked about what she went through when she was pregnant with me so he would know what I would be going through and Zayn got me a ring for my birthday .

4 months later

I was 6 months pregnant at this point and on my birthday my parents my sisters and Zayn sang happy birthday to me and I said " Zayn my water broke yesterday morning" so my parents helped Zayn get me in the car and he drove me to the hospital and helped me into the bed when we arrived at the hospital.

Zayn said" baby can I give you my present" I looked at him "yes babe you can" I saw him on one knee and said "Leeyum I love you and our baby so much Will You Marry Me?" I tear up and say "yes Zayn" .

Then I scream from the contractions they hurt so bad then doctor said ready to be parents we both said yes and I push when I am told then few pushes later our baby boy was born on my birthday .

My mom and dad were crying and I said "what do we name him" while Zayn slipped the ring on my finger he said how about Taylor and his middle be James since it your middle name "i love it baby" I said so that's how Taylor James Payne - Malik got his name and Zayn said "how do you like it baby " I say "I love it babe " Zayn said " you and Taylor are my family now" my parents hugged us I was crying happy tears .

Then four months later on winter break  
Zayn and I got married I wore a black suit with purple tie and pocket square and Taylor had on a tux we decided he would be ring bear and Zayn had on a tux I smiled as I walked down the aisle to Zayn and he said " hi my beautiful soon to be husband " I blushed and said "hi handsome" Zayn smiled then we said our vows I said mine to Zayn.

i looked into his eyes and said " Zayn you are the most handsomest boy I love so much and cant wait to be your forever and Taylor cant either hes so happy he has a papa who loves him as much as his daddy does"

then Zayn decides to make me cry when he says this as his vows " Leeyum you and Taylor are my world I love you both so much I cant wait to watch him grow up by your side and im so lucky your my batman forever I love you and I wont ever hurt both of you Taylor and you are my forever" I wipe my eyes and kiss him when we are married then Zayn holds Taylor and says "daddy and papa are married" Taylor smiled while I was crying it was so perfect my new husband holding our son and Taylor smiled.

Zayn looked over at me and said" babe you okay" when he saw I was crying happy tears I said "yes I think so baby its so cute seeing you holding our son and in matching tuxes im the luckiest man in the world right now" Zayn smiles and says "yes you are baby and i'm lucky to have you and Taylor in my life too you both became my new family and I love our family so much an I love your parents too baby at least they wont ever disown me like my parents have" I say "that's true babe but they love you so much too" Taylor watches Zayn and I have our first dance to Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud".

I look at Zayn and say "I Love You Zayn Malik - Payne" and Zayn laughs and smiles " I Love You Too Liam Payne - Malik Forever" I smile while Zayn dances with me its odd to think 4 months ago I had Taylor and now 4 months later Zayn and I are married and we celebrate our first Christmas together with my parents and Zayn got me the best present I ever got it was a Batman necklace I smile " thank you baby I love it" I say to Zayn and put it on while Zayn helps Taylor open presents from us and my parents then I give Zayn my present it was a bracelet with taylor and I and his birthstones in it he looks at it at smiles " I love it baby so much thank you babe " and he kissed me I said taylor helped me pick it out babe .

Zayn kissed Taylor " thank you buddy for helping daddy pick this out for me" I smiled it was the best Christmas Taylor had even though it was his first Christmas my parents bought Zayn and I a camcorder so I recorded Taylor and Zayn snuggled up on the couch I was softly crying but I was happy while Zayn and I were in school but we both were daddies and I wouldn't ever change a thing.


End file.
